


live theatre and other public disgraces

by dancinbutterfly, returnsandreturns



Series: The Very Special Adventures of Mikey Murcock [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reveal, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good,” Matt says, smiling sideways and slipping his hand down to tangle their fingers together instead as they walk. Foggy’s heart races, which is adorable—they’re just holding hands. “I’m just happy that I get to be near you at all. A tiny part of me thought you wouldn’t stick around.” </p><p>It wasn’t so tiny, but Foggy doesn’t need to know that. It doesn’t have much to do with him at all, so much as it has to do with Matt and his skyscraper sized issues.</p><p>“Because you’re a super hot retired porn star?” Foggy asks. “Honestly, I’m about to propose to you just to pin you down, Murdock, I’m here for this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	live theatre and other public disgraces

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this little sequel (one of many, to be real - long live Mikey Murcock) in a chat back and forth, and it went from zero to marriage in a real way. Enjoy. 
> 
> actual chat transcript: 
> 
> **dancinbutterfly** : _dude_  
>  _fuck you_  
>  _this is about to turn into an actual proposal_  
>  _you shouldnt have taken it there_  
>  _because now its there_  
>  **returnsandreturns** : _I LOVE A WEDDING, OKAY_

Matt has to resist the urge to drag Foggy down the street back to their place after the work day finally ends, letting Foggy lead him and not even giving in to the temptation to push him up against every wall they pass and kiss him breathless. He’s pretty impressed with himself.

They actually stop and buy popcorn and wine at the bodega three blocks up before they make it back, and Foggy gets into a lengthy conversation with the clerk about the weather while Matt waits, clenching his fingers around his cane.  
   
As they’re leaving, he tugs Foggy gently to the side, so they’re tucked together and hidden from view by the newsstand outside.   
   
“Patience is a virtue, Murdock,” Foggy says, sounding happy after Matt leans in to press a soft, lingering kiss to his mouth.  
   
“I’m not exactly known for being virtuous,” Matt says.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Hard work has always been considered a virtue in the Nelson clan, and _I_ was informed by a reliable source that there are parts of you that—how was it put? Oh, right—worked harder than some people will in their whole _lives_ ,” Foggy says. Matt can feel Foggy’s laughter on his face as he turns his head. “God, Jenna looked like she’d swallowed a grapefruit unpeeled and whole. It was glorious.”

“Well, in that case,” Matt says, “I’d love to show you just how virtuous I can be.”

Foggy laughs again, kisses Matt back when he wraps his arms around him but still pulls away soon to say, “Okay, clearly you’re eager to get this show on the road. At home, though, okay? I really want to get you on a horizontal surface.”  
   
Matt sighs and lets Foggy lead him away, staying close to him as they walk.   
   
“Tell me more about Jenna’s face,” he says, smiling sideways at him.

“I thought her eyes were going to pop all the way out of her head, roll onto the floor and get caught in the space between the heel and sole of Marci’s Louboutin’s.”

Matt laughs and leans against Foggy.

“I am genuinely sorry I couldn’t see that.”

“Speaking of seeing—okay, that’s a weak subject change, but, uh,” Foggy starts, then clears his throat. “We never finished the first video in your series. Are we going to start there or are there other adventures I should see first, Mikey?”

Matt’s breath catches hard in his chest. There’s teasing in Foggy’s tone again, but it’s nothing like when Josh or Jenna or any of the other interns called him that. It’s like when Elektra used to do it. Or one of his costars. It was flipping the switch that moved him into the _on_ position like only a conditioned response could.

“We can start wherever you want,” Matt says, tightening his grip on Foggy’s arm and walking faster, hoping that the way his voice drops low on  _wherever you want_ makes the whole thing sound a little sluttier than just picking out a movie. “The plots aren’t exactly hard to follow.”  
   
“You said the first one ended in front of a crowd?” Foggy asks.  
   
“It did, yeah,” Matt says, smiling at the sound of Foggy’s heart speeding up.   
   
“Let’s finish that one,” Foggy says. “Let’s— _definitely_ finish that one.”  
   
“You really like the idea of me being in front of an audience, don’t you?” Matt asks, warmly.

"After your performance today, I don't really know how you can doubt that. We're making a right up at this light, by the way. Oh, and since we’re talking about it, I really liked the way you responded to praise in our closet."  
  
"Office."  
  
"No. It's a closet. We fucked in a closet. It would have been pathetic if it hadn't been so triumphant and if you hadn't reacted so well to encouragement. I kind of want to know if that’s a just me thing or a Matt Likes Being Praised thing."

“It might be a thing for me,” Matt says, then adds softly, “It doesn’t hurt that you’re the one doing the praising.”   
   
“So, you want me to keep doing that?” Foggy asks.   
   
“I want you to do anything you want,” Matt says, “as long as you’re touching me.”  
   
“. . .fuck, that’s a porn worthy line,” Foggy says, sighing. “You’re good at those. C’mon, we’re crossing.”

“I had practice,” Matt says, speeding up as they cross the street. “I mean, a lot of the live stuff and the hardcore stuff is all improv. There’s a basic setlist of, you know—you’re going to crawl, get put in stocks, then flogged then whatever—everything else was just off the cuff until we got where we needed to be.”  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me that you could mesh improv and sex, Matthew? I feel like as a student and fan of the theater, this is something I should've known about."  
  
"I don't know. Advertising wasn't exactly my division of the company most of the time."

“Right, of course, you were too busy being the  _star_ ,” Foggy says, then stops in the middle of the sidewalk. “Wait, do you have fans? Do you get  _recognized_? Can I sell your autograph on Ebay?”   
   
“I’d have to give you my autograph first,” Matt says, laughing and tugging on his arm to get him to walk again. “And—people don’t come up to me that often. Probably a mix of the blind thing and the being ashamed of the type of adult entertainment they choose to watch thing.”

 “Wow. Right. Because of the whole,” He waves a hand in a way that probably means _all the sexual_ _violence_ , then says. “I just waved my hand. Jeez. I, uh, I meant, people aren’t very kink friendly in public, huh?”

“People aren’t very sex positive in general,” Matt agrees, amused. “Plus, a lot of them don’t like to mention they watched male submissive porn even if they watched the femdom stuff.”

“Wait, you did stuff with women?” Foggy asks, breathless. “Like with a dominatrix?”

Matt laughs and nods his head.

“I feel cooler just by being near you, Murcock, I want you to know that.”

 “Good,” Matt says, smiling sideways and slipping his hand down to tangle their fingers together instead as they walk. Foggy’s heart races, which is adorable—they’re just holding  _hands_. “I’m just happy that I get to be near you at all. A tiny part of me thought you wouldn’t stick around.”  
   
It wasn’t so tiny, but Foggy doesn’t need to know that. It doesn’t have much to do with him at all, so much as it has to do with Matt and his skyscraper sized issues.   
   
“Because you’re a super hot retired porn star?” Foggy asks. “Honestly, I’m about to propose to you just to pin you down, Murdock, I’m here for this.”  
   
“You’re not normal,” Matt says, squeezing his hand. “I’m  _really_ glad you’re not normal.” 

"So, is that a yes?" Foggy asks and Matt stops dead on the street because there’s no skip in his heartbeat. Foggy keeps walking until their interlaced fingers start to pull and he realizes Matt's stopped walking. "Matt?"  
  
"You're really asking."

It’s not a question. Foggy's heartbeat starts to race when he realizes he's been caught and heat flushes his face. Matt's knees don't get weak because that's a cliché that doesn't happen in real life but if it were going to, it would happen now.  
  
"Come on, buddy, you know me."  
  
"Yeah," Matt replies, softly. "I do know you."  
  
Foggy's breath catches for a second then he breathes out harshly. "Fuck." He takes a deep breath and tries again. "Okay. Fuck. Matt, listen, I know we haven't even technically gone on a date."  
  
"Foggy."  
  
"But I've been in love with you for—years, actual _years,_ and if we can live together in a 12 by 20 square foot box then we can live together anywhere and I just—I would—I would marry _the crap_ out of you. So, yeah. If you ever want to, the offer is on the table, for future reference."  
  
"For future reference," Matt repeats, dazed.   
  
"Yeah. I mean, you're my family already. Why not make it official? If you wanted."  
  
"To be your family."  
  
"To be my _husband_."

Matt never actually thought that was something he could be, after his dad died, after Stick, after Elektra. Someone good, yes. A productive member of society, yes. A lawyer, yes. But a part of a family, someone's husband? He thought that was gone with every piece of his heart people took with them when they left, when they saw the real him.   
  
"I have to tell you something," he says, still clinging to Foggy's hand. "And if you want me to answer after I tell you, then I will."  
  
"You have something to tell me that you think might change my mind more than being a porn superstar?"

Matt doesn't need to be able to see to know Foggy's eyebrows are climbing towards his hairline.   
  
He nods. "Yeah. I'll tell you when we get to my place. Okay?"  
  
“. . .okay. Well, let’s go then."

Foggy tightens his grip and tugs him down the street. They seem to fly down the sidewalk and before Matt knows it, they're inside his apartment, the door locked safely behind them, their hands still linked because both of them refuse to let go.

“Okay, spill,” Foggy says, smoothing his free hand down Matt’s arm. “Are you a drug dealer? A Republican? Did you shoot a man in Reno just to watch him die?”   
   
“No,” Matt says, laugh a little pitched as he finally lets go of Foggy’s hand and paces away. “Just—sit down, okay?”   
   
“Okay, sitting,” Foggy says, seriously, moving to sit down on the couch. “Seriously, what’s up?”   
   
Matt takes a deep breath. Listens to the nervous sound of Foggy’s pulse, barely able to hear it over his own. His past career is— _nothing_ compared to this.   
   
“Matty,” Foggy urges, softly.  
   
“I never told you the full truth about my accident,” Matt says. “About what it did to me—other than taking my vision.”    
   
“What do you mean?” Foggy asks when Matt draws off, searching for words that he’s hasn’t spoken out loud since Elektra, that he’s repeated in his head again and again. He swallows hard before he moves to sit on the coffee table in front of Foggy and find a point of contact, sliding his feet forward so the toes of their shoes touch.  
   
“My other senses changed,” Matt says. “Not—not just to compensate, they’re stronger than that. I can hear things that I shouldn’t be able to, I can—I can hear your heartbeat from a different  _building_ , Foggy.”

"Yeah, okay, sure you can,” Foggy says, skeptically. “Matt, what’s this really about?”  
  
"Foggy, _listen_. I knew the other interns knew about my past before I saw them because I could hear them talking. I can sense where people are anywhere in the building. I can smell each place on your suit where Marci touched you, your left shoulder, and I know that you have ink on your fingertips from that leaky pen you refuse to get rid of, that you used it three hours ago and that you've tried to wash it off twice. I can tell you what kind of soap you used, if you want."  
  
There's a long moment that would be silence, if Matt were normal. The sound of their breathing and heartbeats and the rustle of their clothing and the city moving all around them fills the apartment. Foggy is so still that it's almost unnatural.  
  
"Foggy?" he asks, reaching out to touch Foggy's face then stopping. What if he doesn't want him to touch him? But Foggy hasn't flinched away, so he keeps going, tucking a stray strand hair behind his ear. "You with me?"  
  
"Not really," Foggy says numbly. "How?"  
  
"My hearing and touch and smell and taste, they paint a picture almost. I can sense things that let me process the world—differently."  
  
"It lets you _see_."  
  
"No, I can't see."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Foggy holds up his middle finger. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

“One,” Matt says, smiling weakly. "I'm not lying about being blind, Foggy. It's complicated, but I've never lied about that."   
   
Foggy sinks backwards into the sofa, scrubs a hand over his face.   
   
“You can hear my  _heart_?” he asks, faintly.   
   
“I can’t help it,” Matt says. “It’s—always there, you know? It’s part of you. I don’t always pay attention to it, but—it’s hard not to sometimes.”   
   
“What’s my heart saying now?” Foggy asks. It’s not a joke. Matt’s not sure how to read his tone right now, but it’s not a joke.   
   
“You’re scared,” Matt says. “Angry, probably. Can I—try something?”   
   
He reaches forward to take Foggy’s hand and Foggy lets him, moving forward again so Matt can place Foggy’s hand on his chest, over his heart.   
   
“What’s my heart saying?” he asks, and Foggy sighs and spreads out his fingers, presses down for a few moments before he curls his fingers around the fabric of Matt’s shirt.   
   
“You’re scared, too,” he says, softly. “I’m gonna need—a  _hell_  of a lot more information from you, Murdock.”

“You have to ask me something, then. Because there's a hell of a lot and I don't even know where to start,” Matt admits.

 “. . .am I the only one who knows about this?” Foggy asks, and Matt shakes his head.   
   
“Elektra,” he says, plainly, and Foggy lets go of his shirt to sit back again.  
   
“Right, of course she does,” he says. “Anybody else? That’s a pretty exclusive group.”

“There was a man who taught me when I was in the orphanage. Stick."  
  
"Stick. No last name?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I—wow. That's—nope. No. Never mind. Not important. But that's it? Your teacher, your ex, and me?"  
  
"Yeah. I would have told you before but. . ." Matt trails off and hangs his head.  
  
"But how do you bring it up if you can't even bring up the much more mundane, less Avenger-y porn career?" Foggy sighs. "Goddamnit, Matt."  
  
"I'm sorry." He feels like there's a giant hole digging itself into of his chest. "I couldn't let you ask me what you did and not know." He blinks, surprised when a couple of tears escape and fall down his cheeks. He moves to scrub them off with a fist. "Shit."  
  
"Hey, Matt, no."

Foggy takes his glasses off with careful fingers and bats his hands away, and Matt shuts his eyes as Foggy carefully wipes the tears off his face and leans forward to press a kiss to his forehead, his hands framing Matt’s face for a moment before he lets him go.  
   
“You can be mad at me,” Matt says. “You don’t have to do this.”  
   
“I’m glad you told me,” Foggy says, firmly, after he takes a few deep breaths like he's trying to calm down. “I need to adjust my thinking and we’re— _definitely_  going to have to talk about not keeping big dark secrets, but—shit, I’m proud of you, Matt. I’m really proud of you for finally being honest.”  
   
Matt blinks back more tears and drops his hand to find Foggy’s knee, squeezes it before he moves to climb into Foggy’s lap, nudging their foreheads together.   
   
“We’re okay?” he asks.   
   
“We’re okay,” Foggy repeats. “I’m. . .I’m glad you’re not normal, Matt.”  
   
Matt kisses him before he asks, softly, “Will you ask me again?”

"Do you want me to?"  
  
Foggy was proud of him for being honest. So he could be honest again now, moving back to sit on the table again so Foggy can see his face.

" _So_ much,” he says, smiling.  
  
He can sense the way Foggy smiles back as he slides off the couch to rest one knee on the ground between the couch and the coffee table, right in front of Matt.

"What am I doing right now?" he asks.  
  
Matt's breath catches hard in his throat before he says, a little hoarsely, “You're kneeling."  
  
"Yeah, this is cool. We're going to do so many experiments, Matt, after a very long conversation. Don't think we won’t. But—how about it?" He takes Matt's left hand in both of his. "You wanna marry me?"  
  
"Yes,” Matt says, nodding, laughing helplessly. “Yeah, I wanna marry you."  
  
"Well," Foggy says, and his voice is shaky and happy. "I think this is the part where we kiss."  
  
"I think so."  
  
Foggy grabs the back of his neck and tugs him down into a rough kiss that is staggering in its intensity. It makes Matt feel filled, taken, and given over all at once, like Foggy's a part of him. Honestly, he can’t wait for this man to fuck him, he really can't, if kissing him is this great.   
  
When they come up for air, foreheads pressed together, Foggy asks, panting, "Can we still watch your porn later?"  
  
Matt laughs. "God, Foggy, I love you."  
  
"Good. I love you, too. Seriously, though—can we?"  
  
"Absolutely. We'll watch my whole filmography."  
  
"My fiancé is a movie star superhero legal eagle," Foggy hums. "I'm the luckiest guy in New York."  
  
Matt's pretty sure that's actually him but he doesn't argue. He just kisses Foggy again. And again. And again.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow dancinbutterfly [here](http://dancinbutterfly.tumblr.com) and returnsandreturns [here](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com). Tell us things you'd like to see other people do to Matt Murdock on film or something. Seriously. He's a very good little performer. Also tell us horrible scenarios involving Jenna and Josh Columbia Legacy Garbage Humans. Or how which of Matt's porn friends would show up to their wedding. Whatever moves you :D


End file.
